New player part 1
by wujuciezki
Summary: After unsuccessful attempt of bringing down the Sportsmaster, Artemis is given a mission from Batman. She is meant to infiltrate newly founded branch of Tech Genius Corp to find out its connection to the Injustice League. She will find more than expected.
1. Chapter 1: Tech Genius Corp

My name is Artemis and this is my life. My life. I was waiting for something to happen. For something to change. And I was given a chance for better life. I wanted to be a hero so badly. I wanted a different life than my mother and father had. I wanted to change everything, but I failed my teammates. This disappointment in Wally's eyes. And what Sportsmaster said. "Time to switch sides". "You are one of us". This is my life! But… what if he was right? Artemis felt bad about her last mission. Felt bad about this all. Wally, Red Arrow, now her family "bonds" started to take her life away. Artemis was tough, but it was too much for her. She was crying.

Meanwhile Batman was working. It started with Sportsmaster and cobra-venom. Brain and his upgraded creatures. Then killing plants. Cobra-venom connected these things. According to Artemis Sportsmaster was also working with Klarion and Brain. Brain, Sportsmaster, Klarion and Injustice League incident are connected. And Vertigo supported by Vandal Savage… Nevertheless they needed technical support. Technology… When it comes down to this on the black market was appeared technology wearing a trade-mark of Tech Genius Corp. He had no evidence. Only clues and suspicions_._

-Crap! – grunted Artemis. She was taking of her anger on a training dummy which proved tougher than her knuckles. Despite bleeding she continued her furious onslaught until she ran out of air. She came to the cave early. Her teammates were either sleeping or home. And she didn't feel like spending another day crying in her bed.

- That's certainly one way to permanently fracture your bones – Artemis was trying to catch her breath but now she froze in motion. Since Aqualad gave his report to Batman she was afraid to face him. Obviously he took his time and decided to remove her from the team. He probably concluded that there is no way they can trust her now he must…

- I have a mission for you. And I believe that you are the most logical choice in the team – Artemis realized that she held her breath long enough. She sucked air into her lungs almost creating a vacuum around her.

- What should I do?

- You will act as a spy. For some time I have been interested in some of the Tech Genius Corp activities. This company is producing advanced technology and it's possible that had connections with the Injustice League.

- So they are like supplying bad guys with equipment? – asked Artemis. She didn't want to be a snitch since her undercover mission in jail, on the other hand that sounded like a new chance… It was worth a shoot.

- It's possible. To be sure I want you to infiltrate and investigate. Apparently the owner and CEO decided to open a new branch in Gotham City. For quite some time he was looking for new employees. I want you to find out whether his company has connections to the shadows, Injustice League or any villains team encountered recently – replied Batman – and one more thing. Your resume already reached his office. He is looking for young employees since apparently he wants them to gain their devotion through training and creating a head start in career. That's certainly one way to gain young people's trust. Of course he is not taking anyone in. I believe that the fact you are a student of Gotham Academy, which should be more than enough for him since he is looking for young talent in this kind of facilities around the entire globe - he gave her files – these are all information you need to learn. Including your resume, information about companies he owns and what to say during recruitment interview which is in three days. Be Prepared.

- I will be. – said Artemis. Thought she wasn't much of a bookworm she found that as her chance to regain trust.

Next two days she spent reading and repeating every page Batman gave her.

And some people find reading interesting… - for a moment she closed her eyes thinking

about 19-years old soon-to-be-billionaire who apparently was involved in every business activity possible. Cutting-edge technology, banking, stock exchange, programming… Not to mention that fast foods he owned had burgers in their offer that actually contained some meet. That tops it all. Just how is this possible that there was in this world someone who managed to become as influential as, for example, Bruce Wayne without a family fortune. But still… there was no data about how he became rich. Only information about his activities on the stock market at the age of 16. He was already quite rich at that time. And then there was his picture. In some way he reminded her about Superboy. But slimmer and a little bit pale. And these cold eyes were...

Oh well. I will find out what makes him tick soon enough.

Next day Artemis woke up at noon. She slept barely five hours trying to memorize all data Batman gave her. In two hours she will stand before her chance to prove herself once again…

She took a shower a dressed up in the most official uniform she had.

_"Damn. I look like I'm going to school. But I guess it's ok."_

Half hour later she was in the front entry to the Tech Genius Corp branch in Gotham. After she entered the building she found herself in a spacious hall. Nicely decorated to be sure. Delicate smell of blooming flowers was making this place…peaceful. She approached reception desk.

-Good morning – said Artemis

-Good afternoon, it would seem – replied receptionist with a smirk – how can I be of assistance?

- I have an appointment. Well. Interview to be exact. Artemis Crock.

- Hold on a moment please – he typed something and said – office 819. That's eight floor.

-Thanks.

-You're welcome.

_"Office 819. I made it here! Take a deep breath and…_ "

She knocked.

-Enter.

Artemis entered the small office and faced young brunette surrounded by files and piles of paper. For some reason she reminded her Zatanna.

-Miss Artemis Crock I presume? Very interesting resume. Unfortunately, as you can probably see, I'm up to my neck. Being a member of Gotham Academy isn't common. We also can't complain about having too much employees. Though you are a little young… On the other hand there are engineers in this company that are fourteen. Considering all of that you can consider yourself hired. Starting from now if you can. I will ask Richard whether he could use your help. Geek! – she yelled into her mobile – get your freckled ass over here! And by the way I'm Michelle.

Few moments later the "Geek" appeared. Tall, slim, with short red hair. And freckles. His freckles were freckled. He looked like he was somewhere around 18-19 years old.

-Where is the fire Michelle?

-On the top of your head. We have ourselves a newcomer. Artemis it's Richard Bale. Richard - Artemis Crock. Show her your department. Artemis should know how to use computer.

-Ok. Come with me "Blondie"

-Hey. I may be blond, but you know…

-Take a chill pill. In Tech Genius it doesn't matter what you wear on your head. It matters what's inside. As long as you don't have the hair like myself… - he added.


	2. Chapter 2: Michael Gull

Promising beginning. Her first day at work went fine. "Geek" was the head of small department responsible for gathering data about market, current events and all stuff. Obviously "The Boss" wanted to be well-informed all the time. Also about company's recent activities. Since Artemis learned a few tricks from Robin and learned all that she could from the files Batman gave her, she had no problems. In fact the team (meaning Robin) was using very similar network to gather data. Especially since it included activities of other companies, which was very like activities of super-villains. Her first day in work was a success. As well as the others. Of course going to school and working in Tech Genius made it impossible for her to visit cave. She was concerned what are her teammates doing. And why the hell she was thinking about Wally?

One day she and "Geek" were alone in office, since some of their colleges took a day off.

-Well Artemis… Had this report about Wayne Enterprise ready?

-Yeah. It's done.

-Good. Michelle just called me. "The Boss" wants us in the conference room. I mean… he wants me since I'm the head of department, but I thought that you would like to see meeting. I guess it's about the last shipment being stolen.

Artemis and Richard took reports with them and headed to the conference room. As soon as Artemis entered she realized that most of the present people were about 20-25 years old. And there was "The Boss". Michael Gull. He did looked like Superboy. Mhmmm. Short dark hair, blue eyes, rectangular glasses. Artemis would bet that one glare of this eyes could freeze the crap out of anyone, which was somehow hot. On the other hand he was slimmer. Superboy's muscles had muscles. He only had muscles. Well… at least he had some. He was also wearing a suit but she could notice a t-shirt beneath it. "Keep calm and kill everybody". Artemis noticed that everybody was anxiously looking at it. Altogether Gull was cool.

-Let's get this show on the rope – said Michael Gull with a friendly smile. Every part of him seemed friendly except for his eyes. Only one glare… - We have a situation and I'm willing to see some heads rolling. Well…?

-According to all information the last shipment was stolen by unknown organization – started a man in black suit with pair of heavy glasses.

-Organization - said Gull – I've just read your report Tommy. And I suspect it to be possible. That was quite valuable prototype and the protection was formidable. Whoever managed to eliminate security, steal it and disappear without a trace must have been well prepared, informed and trained. Jack, what about the shipment itself?

-Project "Palm" prototype of gloves and greaves for combat. One of this research army was interested in. The device itself is not operational.

-Did the shipment contained blueprints, data, equipment and all that?

-No. Only the prototype. It was supposed to be completed here in Gotham.

-Loses?

-Altogether one million – said accountant.

-I'm sorry – said Artemis – but I think that is serious matter.

Then she realized that everyone was looking at her. Including Gull. Damn… his eyes were like a deep pit filled with liquid nitrogen.

-Carry on – he encouraged her. He had a very strange look in his eyes.

-Well… If I'm correct it was top secret research, and suddenly when weapon is nearly completed it was stolen by an elite group who were apparently well informed about the shipment. Without any blueprints and stuff the device is useless. Unless someone who is behind it can make it operational, which means it wasn't just an organization of thieves or terrorist. Whoever is responsible must have access to cutting-edge technology and…

-Enough. You have a point miss… Crock, am I right?

-I… well… right – said Artemis.

These eyes. Is it just me or it's cold here?

-That would be all when it comes down to this part. Further investigation will be required. I believe that mister Gordon is already doing his best. Hopefully the Gotham Police Department will have good news for us in this matter. Now… let's focus on regular stuff.

Rest of the meeting was a little bit boring. Income, expenses, employment, development, new technologies, marketing, banking. Someone mentioned branches in Europe and suppliers in Asia.

-That would be all for today – said Gull - back to work.

Artemis and Richard left with the others. Artemis looked behind. Michael Gull was searching through reports given to him by Richard. Then he suddenly started to cough. Artemis could swear that she saw drops of blood…

-Is he alright? – she asked Richard

-Of course not. He has been working three days straight. This shipment was very important to him since it was one of the first projects in Gotham. If I'm correct various facilities were , hired by Tech Genius to complete this project. Including Star Labs, Miami Beach University.

-And that bothers him so much?

-Everything bothers him. He is working as long as he can and that doesn't make wonders for his health. Two, sometimes three days straight without rest.

-Why is he pushing himself so hard? I mean… he hired us for something, right?

-Who knows – replied Richard – he is always there to check our progress, or to do things for us. Probably this whole conglomerate was created in a few years and became so influential simply because Gull was here. But I don't envy him. He is always working, that's going to destroy him one day.

-He really needs to get laid – said Artemis having Gull's image stuck in her head.

They both burst out laughing.

-I did gather some data about this project while preparing report. It was meant to be deadly weapon. Possibly designed to fight super-humans.

-Indeed. Government was very interested in weapons against unnatural abilities like super strength and stuff. We had plenty of projects like it. Most of them wasn't good enough for the army or special forces and we found different uses for these devices.

-Just like that? You turned a deadly weapons into merchandise?

-Yes. It's progress. Gull said once that most of innovations comes from weapons production. TV remote was meant to be controller. For rockets. Internet was meant to be a network between different facilities working on military technology. And so on. Everything we use today was meant to be a part of warfare years ago.

-I've never looked at it this way.

-Me neither. That's Gull's vision of business and development. Government pays us for technology. We design it. If they don't like it, we make some modifications and sell it on market as something different than weapon. Project "Palm" was one of those supposed to be a bull's eye. According to data this prototype would be good enough to go face to face with powerhouses of the Justice League itself.

-Wait. This weapon was supposed to be that powerful? It's user could take on, for example, Superman?

-No. I don't think so. At least not by itself. Nobody had the access to entire data. That's one of the reasons for developing technology in different facilities. Nobody was supposed to know everything about this project. Gull must be anxious about it. Whoever stole "Palm" obviously must have known much. Too much.

-A weapon that can be used even against Justice League – said Artemis

-It was never completed. And it was top secret. Access to this information was available to us only because of this theft – replied Richard – but you know… Gull is really resourceful. Something is telling me he has something up his sleeve.

-As long as he doesn't pass out or something – said Artemis

-No need to worry about that – said voice behind them

Artemis and Richard stopped. They knew this voice.

-Richard. Miss Artemis Crock – said Michael Gull – my pleasure.

She sensed sarcasm. A whole lot of it. This sarcasm could be shaped and used as an anvil to forge a sharp tongue able to cut through any cleaver response.

-I… - started Artemis – that didn't sound cleaver at all.

-We just… - continued Richard

-I couldn't care less about this incomplete prototype – said Michael - Let me put it like this: pissing in wind always leads to disaster. Whoever stole "Palm" pissed in a tornado. I know that this was obviously group of professionals hired by organization with access to very "okay" technology. They wouldn't bother unless they believe they can complete this device. They can't! They can try and they shall fail. No! It's not the "Palm" that bothers me. It's the fact that all the information was available to our little thieves about top secret research, the fact that we face someone bold enough to take on me and my projects, and expenses.

And he left them on the corridor. For a moment there was only silence.

-"Pissed in a tornado"? – said Artemis – So he have some emotions after all. I'm starting to understand why everybody enjoy to have him as a boss.

She started to enjoy it herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Prognosis is negative

One day Artemis was asked by Richard to take reports to Gull's office. The very top floor of the building. She knocked. No response. The doors were open. Artemis decided to enter.

Well… that guy was a bookworm for sure. Bookcases were suffering from all the books on the shelves. There were also piles of documents around. And Michael. He was sleeping. Seemed to be in really bad condition. Apparently couldn't go on and passed out. He still had some documents around and used a couple of books as pillows. The noticed a notice with words: "wake me up when September comes". She smirked. There was also a huge map of world with some pins. She noticed that they were in USA, China, Africa, but mostly in central Europe. Interesting. And his computer. That was some device. Apparently contained the most confidential data in company. That was the part when she felt bad about her mission. Batman gave her special device to extract files from any computer. She did used it already to extract computers in Richard's department, but Gull's personal computer wasn't in their league. It was something else. She poked his arm.

-Mph… I am fairly sure I left some instructions about waking me up.

-In September – said Artemis – It's December already.

-You're shitting me – replied Gull with disappointment in his voice – I overslept. What brings you here?

-"Geek" asked me to bring you reports.

-Bah. Give them here. I'm in need of something soft. Rothbard's books are lousy pillows. If you could be so kind to take other reports to archive, I would be happy.

He wave his hand in a direction of one of the piles of documents.

-Those just gave my higher blood pressure.

-Speaking of which you should take a long nap. I've heard you are invited to business meeting this evening – said Artemis with nasty smile.

-Stop torturing me Artemis – he said his name. How cool was that? Then he took small thermos out of the drawer in his desk.

-Power of darkness! Grant me strength! – said Gull pouring coffee into a mug – how I hate these parties… I could buy them all. All of this Gotham elite!

-Well… you must feel really bad if you are willing to buy something like that – replied Artemis. She had a strange feeling she is overdoing it. But Michael was so… In some way she could say he is cute. Or not. But he had this something.

-Points for you. I'd rather take my time here – replied Gull – but it's part of this image and I need it here in Gotham. Ok Artemis. Get going. I still have something to do. I'm not sure what, yet. There is always something.

Later that day, or night Artemis slipped into Michael's office through window. Building was closed and security guards were never patrolling top floor. It was easy to climb to the top as well as getting inside. Now to the computer. She begun to upload data. A few minutes later it was done. So far she was giving data to the Batman, but there was nothing. Except for the project "Palm". Apparently Michael's personal computer was the only source of information left in this building…

Finally it's done. No more sniffing around. It's just after three a.m. so there is still a chance to get some sleep. She took rope arrow out of the quiver. Time to get back…

As she was heading to the zeta-tube, Artemis noticed large mason on her way. Of course. That was Michael's apartment. His party was probably over. Artemis stopped on a roof of nearest building. She noticed him, standing on balcony and looking into the abyss of the Gotham. He looked tireder. And that's not even a word. Then suddenly her communicator went mad. After a few seconds she heard voice.

-Artemis. Care to drink with me? – it was Michael. How did he managed to hack her frequency?

She reached the balcony. And looked into Michael's eyes. There was no chill in them this time.

-I knew you are a mole the whole time. These papers you send were just the qualifications needed in our archives and information department. Obviously someone send you to be employed in this department to have access to confidential data. I just didn't knew who send you. That's why I played your game. You extracted files from a computer with a very advanced gadget. I believe it was produced in LexCorp, but it was my design unfortunately.

-How did you know who I am? – asked Artemis.

Michael sighed.

-I'm sure you are familiar with "utility fog". The one League of Shadows used to steal information. I created vary familiar microscopic robots. Every single computer in my company contains small amount of them. As soon as you started to extract files from our computers they were stashed inside your little toy. When you handed it over to Batman, those robots infected his computer gathering all data. Right now I have all the information about you, your team, Justice League and your enemies. Let's call it precaution.

-I just don't believe this… you tricked me! Used me! – she took an arrow from her quiver – I should just give you an arrow to the knee!

-You came here as a spy to steal information, so don't lecture me. I did what needed to be done. Today's economy is based on knowledge. Information is vital. It allows us to survive.

-What the hell are you talking about?

-The storm is coming. Don't you see this little hero? Injustice league is just a beginning. And information you took recently from my computer is the last piece of puzzle your boss needed. Cobra-venom was used by Injustice League and Brain. Created with assistance of Sportsmaster, who is working for shadows, Bane and Cadmus. The same shadows stole "Palm". The same shadows helped Brain and Witch Boy during your last mission. Same shadows were supporting Injustice League and Count Vertigo, after he left prison, he was helped by Vandal Savage. These are all the connections. This is your real society of super-villains. Ra's al Ghul and his shadows, Klarion, Brain, Savage, Injustice League. They are all connected.

-How can you know All of that? – Artemis was shocked by this amount of information – how can I trust you?

-Are you stupid? You can't trust me. As for the other question… shadows and rest of the company needed technology for their plans. My technology.

-You are one of them? – Artemis was about to shoot Michael. Arrow was waiting…

-No. I was trading with different companies which proved to be suppliers of our little villain club. It came clear to me that they were using my technology. In order to find out how they were able to get it I placed my "fog" inside most of exported goods. After leaving Tech Genius, my technology went through several companies which turned them into weapons and eventually this stuff was sold to shadows to enforce they plans. And it also gave me access to information about them.

-Which means you know everything about the enemy and about the good guys. You are one dangerous piece of work. – Artemis just couldn't believe that this… this… Barely matured guy has both heroes and villains under the wall.

-"Dangerous"? – Michael seemed to be surprised – you just don't get it, do you?

-What?

-Members of the Justice League are among most powerful and influential people on this planet. Your "Watchtower" is a flying fortress soon to weaponized. Imagine it pointing down! The project "Cadmus" was meant to create possible ways to defend the Earth against you heroes in case you become a threat for national security. That's why Alexander Luthor was so eager to participate. I also studied history and parallel Earths phenomena. Original members of the League were more than enough to overthrow government in another dimension. And your Justice League never revealed it. Gee, I wonder why. And The League is still expanding. Soon this will be an army of super-humans. And I don't like the sound of that.

-We're using our abilities to help people – argued Artemis - To protect them…

-…from the villains. Let's say that you won. You did it. There are no bad guys left. Then what? You already have too much power to simply cast it away. No. This world is in balance because there are villains you need to fight instead focusing on world domination. And this world is in balance because you can stop them from achieving their goal.

-Why do I even listen to you! – Artemis aimed Michael with her arrow.

He suddenly moved. Her eyes couldn't even see his movement. Way too fast. On the other hand she did saw her bow snapped in two.

-Don't make threats you can't enforce. Waving pointy arrows in front of someone's face is asking for trouble – he sighed – the war is coming. Listen to me Artemis! This society of super - villains is preparing to strike the entire Justice League down. They had been preparing before either of us was born. And this conflict will devastate the planet. Epilogue won't matter. It won't matter who win.

Artemis didn't know what to say. She was holding pieces of her bow thinking about what Michael said. This mad man was willing to take on both the League of Shadows and the Justice League. And he believed every word. He believed that in coming conflict this world will be shattered to pieces… Killing plants of Injustice League seemed more than enough to see his point.

-How can you be still alive? You are a threat for every possible side of this "conflict" you speak of. Shadows will hunt you down. The League will hunt you down.

-I just… I just wanted you to know the truth. To open your eyes. Kids like you are the future of this world. It will be up to you to make things right when I'm gone.

-Gone?

-I don't have much time left Artemis. Few years… maybe less… I have nothing to lose. Not anymore. And I want to leave something behind for the rest of the world in case of the worst scenario.

-You are dying… – suddenly all the rage was gone. Artemis realized that she was facing a young man who tried to use his remaining days the best way he could – do you honestly believe that the Justice League would go to the other side?

-Imagine the outcome of the war between League and villains. Imagine the world. Chaos, disaster… I know history. Whenever chaos happens civilized people are willing to tear each other apart. You may by a society of super-humans, but you are still only humans. And there is no place for humanity on the battlefield. This will be a fight to the death. And it will involve everyone. Every man, women, every child able to hold a gun. Your friend Robin was able to fight since he was nine. That is a possible outcome. So… what do you think Artemis? Does it really matter who wins? This world need to be prepared against both heroes and villains. If not…

He suddenly grabbed his chest coughing with blood.

-Just look at yourself – yelled Artemis – you're just one man. One dying man.

-I'm not alone… science is… with me – obviously he had difficulties to breath - knowledge is… power… I know what you think. That this is pathetic. And to be blunt I don't give a shit. We both do what needs to be done. We act according to our own sense of righteousness. That's why you can keep the data. And I will take your resignation. Obviously you need to take care of your mother. And your team – he took a deep breath – now go. I need to rest and think – he was about to leave when Artemis hit his shoulder.

-That's for my bow! And… thank you for being honest.

-Hey. You gave me access to every possible information about the League. It's the least I can do to return the favor.

Artemis was sure he was smiling. She just knew it.

-But tell me… why? Why are you doing this? Why don't you live a life?

Silence. Michael was thinking about the answer. Reasons were personal. In the beginning. Now ideological. But still… if I can have both vengeance and better world, it'd be totally worth to try.

-They took everything from me. Everything of value. Everything in the name of world domination. This is both personal and ideological. If it was about payback I would gladly provide you my help. But… it isn't just about that. The idea of homo superior is something that should not have happened. But you won't get more information from me. Not this time. Not about my reasons.

Apparently that was end of the line. Artemis headed for the cave. Michael entered corridor filled with medieval armors. He approached one of them. Very similar to the others. He opened it and went inside. Few moments in the elevator and he was in his lab.

-Computer. Activate protocol seven.

It's time to even the score with the Light! And Michael had just the instrument to send a message. Hopefully he will manage to do this before the league will be betrayed by Red Arrow. Michael wondered what happened to the real Speedy. According to all the data he gathered Red Arrow was the clone programmed to destroy the League. And soon the League will accept its new members. If Speedy's clone's mission is completed… well. If Batman proves his reputation as world's greatest detective to be well-earned, things will be less risky. There is this chunk of kryptonite Michael carried around. And Scarecrow's fear gas should enable him to face green lanterns. No to mention other items stashed inside his hideouts. And his allies. Still… better to avoid it.

-Hopefully our hand won't be forced. Nevertheless we're ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious intruder

Ra's al Ghul was tired. His age is taking its toll. Soon the Light was meant to face The Justice League. He needed to be at his top condition. Plus it was about time to revisit the Lazarus Pit anyway. The chamber containing sarcophagus was off limits. He was the only one allowed to enter the pit. He approached the pit. Sarcophagus was filed with the green shimmering liquid. The greatest secret hidden in the Infinity Island. Suddenly something emerged from the pit grabbing Ra's' throat and lifting him. Ra's hit the wall as the mysterious infiltrator's grip strengthened. As Ra's caught his breath he got sight of the enemy. He was tall. Not well-build but his grip was like iron. Dressed in black robe. A cape with a hood and mask covered his face. Steel mask with very intimidating carvings. As Ra's was trying to break his grip, the mystical intruder said:

-Ra's al Ghul. The head of the demon. You took some equipment from my friend, so I took your assassins livers. I believe that's a fair trade. But it's not why I'm here.

-Who are you? – asked Ra's feeling that when he hit the wall some of his ribs were cracked.

-An avenger. Extortions, power-broking, manipulations, assassinations. These are easy ways to gain power and control, but there are prices to pay. I'm here to make you pay for all you have done.

-Whoever you are know that the League of Shadows existed for over 600 years. One troublemaker will not… - he suddenly felt his throat being squeezed. He couldn't breathe.

-Now listen to me old man. Your assassins murdered my family when I was seven. Just because they were in your way. Because you had your big plans you decided to kill them. And I decided to hunt you all down. League of Shadows is a cancer. And I chose to cut out the disease – he threw Ra's – but not just yet. I could destroy the pit and simply kill you. And it would be justified since you killed my entire family. But I'd rather took your empire apart. Piece by piece. To make you watch like all your life's work is being destroyed. It's a fast growing club. As long as I or my colleges can draw a breath you are finished. Remember that you pathetic old fool! Remember that we will always be there! Since our business here is concluded I shall leave you with your thoughts. And it is important for you to know that I will have the most creative of endings for your daughter's life.

That was all Ra's heard before he passed out. He awoke inside the Lazarus Pit. It turned out that no one has seen the intruder. Not even those shadows who apparently encountered him. Most of them were not in condition to speak. Those who were able to say anything said nothing. They saw nothing! He apparently took them by surprise. Who was this man? How did he found the island. How did he managed to enter Ra's' Lazarus Pit without being noticed? How did he managed to defeat his elite?

Meanwhile Michael was working in his secret lab. Information stolen from Batman's computer proved to be far more useful than he anticipated. Details about all members of the League…

"_This is going to be fun_…"

He just had to repeat a certain experiment and possibilities were limitless… Supposing that he will keep pushing himself hard as he used to. Who would have thought that he can achieve that much. Well… he lost everything once. It's time to even the scales. Plus he could finally take his time. He was cured from the cancer. He had much more than just a year.

"_I must remember to thank Artemis. If it wasn't for her I would have to solve this matter differently"_

Robin's initiative proved to be a success. Not only for the Geneva, but for the Team as well. Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian proved to be beyond any suspicion. Though they all proved it more than once already, now Red Arrow was no longer disrupting team's performance. His Cadmus programming could no longer enforce this. Any attempts of convincing the Team that one of its members is a traitor would ruin Arrow's authority. And he needed it to get to the Justice League. Still… it was disturbing that Superboy was losing his temper after using Lex's shields. Obviously when his human DNA was suppressed his kryptonian DNA was getting out of control. Lack of control… That's why first attempt of cloning Superman was a failure… but if it was possible to fill the gaps in kryptonian DNA with other and then suppress it… Now the Light knew there is a way to produce their own Supermans army. More powerful than Superboy. Cadmus was under the supervision of the Guardian. Still… they can do it. He needed to be prepared for such possibility. Fortunately Michael had a sample of kryptonian DNA himself. There has to be a way to eliminate vulnerability to kryptonite or red sun radiation. But it will create other weakness… and kryptonians must have other weaknesses…


	5. Chapter 5: Assassin's train

It was a Happy New Year indeed. Team succeeded in neutralizing mind controlling devices Savage and Klarion used. And Wally kissed her. They should have done it long ago, but sometimes waiting makes things more valuable, like the vine. Or a perfect kiss. Artemis was happy. And she was sure that Wally couldn't complain either as they were kissing in the Mount Justice's library. For a brief moment they could forget about the entire world. Forget about Sportsmaster. Forget about Red Arrow's betrayal…

All good things must come to an end. Sooner or later.

-Sportsmaster managed to escape due to League's being controlled by the Savage and Klarion – said Batman in the mission room – he was spotted at the airport in Paris. Facial recognition matched his ID. The important part is that he was in Paris for exactly 16 hours.

-That's how long the League's members disappeared – replied Robin

-Exactly. After 16 hours he left the Paris. Our mission is to find out what he was doing there.

-All of us? – asked Superboy

-Three teams will be required in order to avoid any suspicions. Robin and Zatanna, Artemis and Kid Flash.

"_yes_" – thought Wally – "a _romantic date in France is exactly what we need_"

-Since Aqualad and Rocket apparently don't speak French –continued Batman - they will not participate in this mission. Also Superboy and Miss Maritan are needed here. Remember that your objective is investigation.

Few hours later Artemis and Kid Flash were in train heading towards the Paris. Both in civil clothes, but they had their equipment in their luggage. The rest of the team would be in Paris to meet them. Apparently Robin and Zatanna were going by a direct plane. It will be some time before they will all see each other in Paris. They will be there tomorrow.

-So… Artemis. What would you like to do after we reach Paris? – asked Wally

-I am not sure. Robin is a detective. He will be in charge of the mission.

-I'm not talking about mission – said Wally – I didn't eat in a while and I thought we could… you know. Visit some restaurant or something.

She knew she will not be able to resist his smile for long.

-Ok. It sounded… nice.

Then suddenly they heard a sound of fighting outside their compartment. Artemis opened door and she saw a League of Shadow's assassins. Two of them. And they were fighting someone. He looked like a businessman in his light suit. One of the assassins tried to cut him down, but the man grabbed his wrist as soon as he raised his sword. Then he used him like a shield. Then he fired an elbow strike in held assassin's head. Less than a third of second later his initial strike was followed by the other when he reversed his momentum. This double elbow slash was apparently more than enough to knock the assassin out. The second one used spin kick. His leg was grabbed and then…

Artemis winced as the businessman delivered a powerful knee strike to his opponent groin. As soon as he fell to his knees businessman raised his leg high.

-Falcon Kick! – yelled and executed a perfect axe-kick onto his adversary's head. Artemis knew that voice.

-Michael! What the hell are you doing here?

-You know this guy? – asked Wally who apparently watched the show standing right behind Artemis.

-Artemis? And here I thought you had class. Actually that's a lie. I never thought that- replied Michael.

-I… - Artemis didn't had a chance to finish this sequence as another assassin jumped through the window. He was holding a machine gun. And pulled the trigger. Michael covered his ears as the gun exploded. Then he knocked down groaning assassin with a roundhouse kick.

-It was no accident. It was by design – said Michael pulling a smoke bomb from a pocket and throwing it through the car. Then he entered Artemis' and Wally's compartment – do shut the door.

As soon as they shut the door their saw Michael lying on the floor.

-Lie down with me. I insist.

-What the hell is wrong with this guy? – asked Wally. Michael grabbed both of them and pulled down as soon as the wall of their compartment was torn to pieces by bullets.

-Now we are waiting. Patiently.

-For what? – yelled Artemis as gunfire was making a lot of noise.

-For you, showing the entire world you are a real crossbowman – replied Michael giving her a small crossbow with an explosive bolt in it. Few seconds later gunfire stopped – Give them your best shoot – said Michael. Artemis aimed through the hole and shoot. The explosion took down the assassins.

-I knew it! – yelled Artemis. I knew Shadows will hunt you down! But why did you involved us?

-They're not here for me! They're here for you! – answered Michael losing his temper for a moment -Fortunately for you, so am I.

-What are you doing here? Explain yourself!

-By the time I'm done explaining it to you, we will all be dead. Trust me on this. Both of you.

-Who are you? –asked Wally who first met Michael and had a whole lot of questions.

-A blessing in disguise. These carts favor their equipment. Plus you can't use your super-speed. These are tight quarters. We need to exit car and go top side. Right now.


	6. Chapter 6: Sportsmaster vs Gull

Michael went out through a broken window and climbed on the top. Artemis and Wally followed him. They luggage was destroyed during firing. Artemis didn't even had her bow. Just a small crossbow Michael gave her. But it had only one bolt.

-Yes – said Michael, as if he was reading her mind – hand-to-hand combat. I'm sorry. We need to get to the firs wagon. Then we will detach the rest of the wagons leaving those creeps behind. Let's go!

As they were heading towards the locomotive they found an obstacle in their way. Sportsmaster.

-You!

Artemis' fist closed. Her knuckles turned white.

-I told you already I don't tolerated disobedience naughty girl! And now you shall pay the ultimate price. It's a shame your friends will pay it as well.

Wally was furious. He charged Sportsmaster, but he anticipated that. He grabbed him and threw away. Wally almost fell of the train. In the last moment Artemis grabbed his hand. Still he was heavy and she couldn't pull him back. Which means…

-Looks like it's you and me clown – Michael taunted Sportsmaster – let's dance!

Sportsmaster was wearing a mask, but Michael could see rage in his eyes.

"_Let's see… his advantage: experience, size, protecting gear. My advantage: his rage, defensive skills he is not expecting, speed and his confidence. Artemis is strong, but she will not handle it forever. I need to end this instantly."_

As Sportsmaster was getting closer Michael was analyzing his movement and gear.

"_That's a classic boxer pose. He is wearing protection gear on his left arm. He will more likely use his right arm to deal damage and left one is for defense and distracting target. Size and weight… avoid any grappling and takedowns unless there is an opening in his defense. This is all clear. First strike will be a distraction followed by devastating blow from his right hand which has no protection. Perfect. Now drop down the guard and allow for the first strike to encourage him…"_

Clearly he had no idea who he was dealing with. That was thinking Sportsmaster. He is not even protecting his head. And Sportsmaster hit Michael in the face with his left hand.

Artemis was looking anxiously at Michael. She was losing her grip. Wally tried to reach her with his other hand, but he couldn't.

"_Now for his right arm…"_

As Sportsmaster tried to finish his opponent of with a haymaker, Michael grabbed his wrist.

"_Make the bones of the wrist to lock against bones of the forearm, use opponent momentum against him". _

When Sportsmaster felt his arm was locked in a very dirty technique, an insult was added to injury, as his opponent used his momentum to deliver a knee strike to the groin. The pain was unbearable.

"_Now for his supply of oxygen"_

Another knee strike smashed into Sportsmaster's solar plexus. He felt dizzy.

"_Target is weakened. Use the hips to accelerate. Use his arm as a leverage"_

Michael used rotation of his hips pulling Sportsmaster's locked arm downwards. He additionally swiped his leg to execute a takedown. Acceleration and weight were more than enough.

"_Now disable him from further fight"_

Michael pulled Sportsmaster's locked arm to its breaking point. Something popped.

"_Deliver the punch line"_

Michael stunned Sportsmaster with an elbow strike to the head. It was done. That fight lasted few seconds. He hurried up to the Artemis helping her to bring up Wally.

-How? How did you managed to beat him so… easily? – that was first thing they said.

-Not the time. Move it!

They hurried up leaving Sportsmaster behind as more of the Shadows started to pursue them. Artemis really wanted to beat him up, but there was no time.

-Clear the way Wally – said Michael when assassins appeared before them.

-How do you know my… - startd Wally, but was immediately interrupted.

-Think about it as a Nike's commercial. Just do it! – shouted Michael.

After fighting their way through assassins They were getting close to the first wagon. Under the gunfire Wally picked up Artemis and hurried up. Michael was a little behind, but keeping his pace. Artemis and Wally waited for him when suddenly they saw as he got shoot and fell.

-Michael! – yelled Artemis and was about to go back, but Wally stopped her.

"_Pain is disturbing, but it's just a scratch. Hopefully. I will make it"_

Michael got up on his feet. And followed heroes

"_They are going to be sorry for that…"_

As soon as he reached them he took a trigger from his pocket and activated it. Wagon number 3 exploded detaching rest of the cars. Now it was just the locomotive and two cars.

-Are you alright? – Artemis was kneeling before him. Her image was a little blur.

-I'm fine – replied Michael reaching under his shirt. A massive body armor slipped down. There was blood on it and a hole in which was bullet. Probably it just cut Michael's skin.

-Just a scratch – said Michael – are you alright? How about you big man?

-We need some answers – said Wally – who are you? Why are these shadows after us? And what's going on?

-It's a long story…


End file.
